In the past, there has been known a technology for coupling, as for individual nodes included in nodes each including a processor and a memory, nodes adjacent to each other in each of coordinate axis directions of respective coordinate axes. In addition, there has been known a technology for determining, as for a job to be executed by each one of nodes, an execution start time and an execution end time of the job and a node to execute the job.
As a related technology, there is a technology for automatically changing, in reserving distribution of pieces of distribution data, usable bands, distribution start times, and so forth of pieces of distribution data to be added or already reserved pieces of distribution data in accordance with the types of distribution methods for the pieces of distribution data, thereby adjusting distribution schedules, for example. In addition, there is a technology in which, in a case of an execution status of a schedule being different from a plan, based on an execution status of the schedule and data of a desired condition, a schedule that is an unexecuted and confirmed schedule and that is able to be changed to be advanced is searched for, thereby informing information related to the schedule. In addition, there is a technology for searching, based on scheduling information including resource amounts and allocated time periods of jobs, for a free time period in which a resource amount of a job to newly serve as a scheduling target is able to be scheduled and that is less than an expected execution time period, thereby scheduling the job in the free time period.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-162470, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-190063, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-73690 are known.